


Next to Your Face, Inside My Bed

by telufinwe



Series: Fou de Toi [2]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-30
Updated: 2016-03-30
Packaged: 2018-05-30 04:20:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 970
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6408484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/telufinwe/pseuds/telufinwe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Finn pulls him in from the waist when he gets back, he kisses him long and slow, his tongue searching around inside Poe's mouth that tastes of bergamot and persimmons.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Next to Your Face, Inside My Bed

"No, no it's fine… don't worry!" Poe protests, looking fondly into the screen of his laptop at Finn, his head on his hand, resting on his elbow. 

"I don't want to keep you up, what time do you fly tomorrow?" Finn's deep voice comes distorted through the speakers. 

"Early, I'll be there by 5am. I slept a bit in the cockpit earlier, I'm good." Poe smiles at the camera. 

Finn shifts awkwardly trying to get comfortable in his bed. He feels the heat patch on his waist pull at his skin. His back has been acting up, he blames it on the weather, it's been especially cold and humid lately and the central heating in his building has never been particularly reputable. In the back of his head, something tells him that his and Poe's gymnastics of a few days prior probably didn't improve the situation. 

"Is your back alright? " Poe asks, concerned.

"Nothing out of the ordinary." Finn assures him settling down in the corner of his bed closer to the radiator. 

"How's Spain?" Finn asks, to change the subject. 

"Bien, pero sería mejor que estuvieras aquí conmigo…" Poe says, switching to his mother tongue. 

Finn makes an appreciative sound in the back of his throat that comes across in mangled fragments. Shitty connection. 

"You're tired, call me tomorrow, I'll come pick you up." Finn says, absentmindedly running his tongue over his chapped bottom lip.

Poe hums. 

-

Poe curses between clenched teeth as he tries to find something to hold on to. Finn's bed is narrow and rickety, the cheapest one they had on the IKEA website, stuck against a dirty wall and an ancient radiator that makes strange gurgling sounds.  
He grabs at the low headboard and uses it to steady himself as he pushes his hips up off the mattress, urging Finn to take him deeper into his mouth as he's reaching his climax. Finn moans and looks up.  
He allows himself to make an obscene noise as he releases Poe's dick from between his lips. He swallows hard. He lays a few tender kisses across the older man's length, licking at the slit one last time, he drags himself up towards his flushed, plush lips that look so inviting hanging there, half open and covered in spit and faint teeth marks.They kiss hungrily. Poe breaks the kiss and pushes his fingers in his mouth, licking and covering them in saliva that feels thick and syrupy, tasting of his own cum. Finn's eyes are blown, his skin is shinning with sweat, he lets himself rub lazily against Poe's dick that's sitting in a small puddle of saliva and precum. Poe releases his fingers one digit at a time and reaches down between them to take Finn's dick in his hand. Finn grunts and pushes into the touch. Poe rubs his thumb in circles around the head and tugs. It only takes a few minutes until Finn is grunting and sending thin white lines of cum between their chests.

"I missed you." Finn murmurs into Poe's sweat-soaked curls. Poe nuzzles against the younger man's throat and hums in agreement. He starts licking and sucking lazily at the side of Finn's neck. Finn hums and reaches out to twirl a lock of the older man's hair around his long finger. He lets it slip over his knuckles and traces his finger down to Poe's tempe where there are some grey hairs, he moves on to trace the shell of the pilot's ear, then his jaw where the faintest hint of stubble drags against the pad of his finger. 

-

They spend the greatest part of the morning and noon in bed dozing. They fuck a couple more times, lazily. Finn gets up and takes a shower as Poe drifts back to sleep.  
Finn walks into his kitchen and puts the kettle on. He leans back against the counter stretching and looking out the window to the leaden sky and the clotheslines on the balconies of the apartment building towering a few meters away. 

He reaches up to the cupboard and grabs two mugs. He drops a teabag in each and lets the tea steep as he looks through the fridge. He hears steps approaching from the corridor and looks up to see a dishevelled Poe, wearing nothing but his underwear standing at the door yawning and stretching. 

"Good morning" he says smiling and pointing at where the mugs are left steaming on top of the counter. He turns back to the fridge and reaches in to grab a couple of ripe persimmons. 

"Good morning" Poe says picking up one of the mugs and taking a sip. As Finn walks to the sink to peel and chop the fruit Poe looks at him.

"You're gorgeous Finn." He says, unconsciously. Finn chuckles and drops the small orange cubes in a chipped bowl. He takes two forks from a drawer and hands one to Poe. They both lean back on the counter, the bowl standing between them, sipping at their tea in comfortable quiet. 

There's a loud rumble from outside and the first fat droplets start falling against the window. Poe leans in to kiss Finn before he disappears back through the narrow, dark corridor towards the bedroom in search for his cigarettes. Finn pulls him in from the waist when he gets back, he kisses him long and slow, his tongue searching around inside Poe's mouth that tastes of bergamot and persimmons.  
They break the kiss and Finn tells Poe he can smoke by the window if he wants. Poe cracks the window and lights a cigarette. He blows the smoke outside to join the cold rain. Finn looks at him from across the kitchen. 

"You're not half bad yourself…" Finn says playfully lifting his mug to his lips. Poe chuckles.

**Author's Note:**

> Spanish reads: Fine, but it'd be better if you were here with me...
> 
> So, it took me a while but I added some more to this au! There will be more but because I'm really busy idk when that will be. 
> 
> Let me know what you think!


End file.
